Don't Wake Me Up Yet
by The White Angel of Darkness
Summary: She had always been there. For six years now. And yet, there was something going on with her. Had she really been there all along? Were they really 4 in the group? Malfoy, and oath, a dark angel undercover in school and war going on. Plz read and rewiew!
1. I'm Your Slave

**Authors note: **_I just love Harry Potter, don't you? I've been thinking of this story for over a week now and I decided to write it and publish it for you guys to read. _

P.S If you **don't **like the mixin with outside people or Harry Potter for that matter...then **do not read this**!

**Explanation: **_You know in Quidditch, those red balls that chases after the players. Are they called Dodgers or Blodgers? I'll go with Blodgers, just do you guys know._

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the books or anything. I just own this story ._

_**Don't wake me up yet...**_

**_I'm A Slave To You_**

She walked down the hall with Hermione, talking and talking and talking and talking.

"Hermione, do you even _know _what it means when somebody tells you to be quiet?"

The slightly shorter and younger Gryffindor looked at her. Her cheeks got beet red.

"That was _you_? I thought I was hearing things."

She turned away and continued walking.

"If you think that you're hearing things, honey, then you should talk to a doctor." she said with a smirk. Hermione blushed again and nodded that she would maybe do just that.

She really admired her. She was older and wiser, knew much more than Hermione. She had read all the books of the library in only one week. And the school library was truly _huge_

Hermione peeked at her from the side. Even her profile was perfect. That cute little nose, those apple cheeks and those lips. They were slightly red at all time. The upper lip was small and had soft lines while the lower lip was thicker and showed exactly how craving her kisses would be.

She shook her head. These aren't things you should be thinking about another girl. Well, what the heck, to just look didn't harm anyone, did it?

"Angel! Hermione! Hey, wait up!"

They turned around and saw a red haired boy run towards them with a brown haired one. They waited for the two boys to catch up with them. "Calling me by my last name again, are you? I thought I told you boys that you could call me by my first name. Angel was my father's name, not mine."

The red head smiled and the other boy smirked. "Sorry, Ayala. It's just more fitting to call you Angel is all."

She shook her head and smirked at him. "I can assure you, Harry. I am everything _but _an angel." This made them laugh.

"Children! What is so amusing that you are about to miss my class?" Prof. Mcgonagall sneered at them as she stopped her walk.

They heard a snoring sound and looked down. Ayala pretended she was sleeping at their feet, snoring things at them. "Mcgonagall's class is so booooring...Zzzzzz, don't make me go there, mommy. Snooore."

The teachers cheeks actually got slightly red as she turned and walked away.

"Such manners." she muttered.

Ayala was immediatley up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Shall we?" she said. "We shall." said Harry as they started walking towards the proffessor's classroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She stretched her arms out widely as she yawned.

"I'm so tired! Is it possible to be this tired?"

"Probably."

Ron hissed. "It's only dinnertime yet! How can you be tired allready?"

She smiled at him. "What can I say, I'm a cat person."

"I bet you are."

They kept walking towards the great hall. As they walked down the stairs someone rushed by them. "Step aside, you wankers!"

Ayala tripped and fell. "Ayala!" Fell right to the bottom of the stairs. She sat up, holding her head. She saw who had pushed her and he was looking back at her.

"You pushed me down the stairs..." she mumbled, probably shocked.

He looked slightly pale but tried to pretend he didn't care. "I didn't mean to, okay? It was an accident, we all saw that it was an accident."

She stood up and took a step towards him. She could hear the others running down the stairs to se if she was allright. "You could have killed me..."

He saw her looking in her robes for her wand and he put his hands up in front of him. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

Her friends had reached the bottom of the stairs as she put her open hand reached at him, as if she was trying to grab the air.

"Killing someone is not very nice, Draco...I've died several times but never have I been pushed down some stairs." she looked at him with empty eyes. It was as if she was a different person. Sparkles came from her fingertips and a lightball went out from her hand and hit him in the chest.

They stopped running as they saw Malfoy hit the floor. "Bloody 'ell, how did she do that without her wand?"

Harry ran towards Ayala and grabbed her shoulders. "Ayala! Ayala, wake up!"

She blinked twice before her eyes stopped looking empty. "Hi, Harry. What happened?" She looked over at the pile of Malfoy and her eyes widened. "Oh, no! Did I just?...Oh, dammit!" she quickly rushed over to him and turned him over. "Malfoy! Are you allright?" He opened his eyes and looked straight at her. "How did you do that?"

She blushed as his ice blue eyes looked at her. She pretended she had not heard his question. Insted she slipped her hand in under his shirt. "What the hell are you-_aaaoooww_!" Her eyes got smaller and she moved her hand under his shirt. "That hurts, you witch!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure it does. You broke some ribs."

"Excuseme, but _I _didn't brake my ribs, _you _broke my ribs!" he spat at her.

She nodded and took her hand away before turning toward Harry and the others. "I'll take him to the hospital wing. I'll meet up with you guys later"

Later that evening thay sat in the gryffindor tower by the tables, studiyng. Ayala repeatedly slammed her head in one of the bigger books.

"You're going to loose brain-cells when you do that." Hermione commented. As an answer, Ayaly grunted.

"I don't care...I'm dead meat anyway."

"And why is that, oh, dramatic one." Ron joked.

Ayala glared at him. "Malfoy made me sign a contract..." Harry looked up from the papers. "What kind of contract?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it was more lika an oath then a contract. A magical oath. And he said that if I didn't agree to it he would tell everybody that I had used magic against him."

Ron hissed for the second time today. "So? Students use magic against each other every single day here."

"Not withoud their wands." Harry said and Ayala nodded. "The teachers doesen't know that I can use magic without limitations. If they knew, they would bind my powers untill the seventh year is over. That would make me powerless in a year and a half. I couldn't stand that."

Hermione looked at her. "How come you can use magic without a wand? I mean, only real great wizards and witches can do that."

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore can barely do it, Voldemort can't do it at all and he's just as poweful as Dumbledore but that's pretty much it. Then how come you can do it?"

Hermione nodded. "You must be really powerfull if you can do that...Who are you, really?"

They could se that their questions made her nervous. But she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Well, I'm an american. What is there we _can't_ do?"

Ron sighed. "Everything is a joke to you." Then they laughed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Exactly what is it that you must do?" Hermione wondered.

Ayala shrugged her shoulders. "Snape told me that I would have to take Malfoy's place in Quidditch."

Harry stood up."What!"

Everybody in the great hall stared at him so he sat down again. "You're gonna take his place as a Seeker? Can you _do _that?"

"Apparently. So I'm having practise this afternoon with the Slytherin-team."

"But Slytherin's next match is against Gryffindor." Ayala looked up from her cereals. She didn't really keep these things in order, Quidditch didn't interest her that much. "Really? Cool."

Harry poked at his doughnut. "But that means we'll be playing against each other."

Ayala kissed him on his cheek and he blushed. "Don't worry, Harry. Look at it like this. It's just a game between you and me. We're just playin' around. Nothin' serious. Just play."

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right. And I'll win." Ayala laughed. "You keep that attitude, Harry. That's the spirit."

ååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååå

She peeked out through the tent.

"Hope you're ready." She turned towards the captain of the team and gave him a nervous smile.

"We're gonna be flying really high up..." she commented.

"You bet."

She swallowed. "I guess that this is the wrong time to tell you that I have a problem with highs."

"You _what_!"

"Never mind, I'll manage." She mumbled.

"You better!"

They got the sign to fly out. She sat up on her Thunderbird Eagle two thousand. "Be nice with me, okay?" she whispered. The broom allmost glowed at her as if it was saying "Sure thing, doll."

And the game could begin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn, this is really high!" she exclaimed as she looked down.

The croud was screaming and cheering. She had to admit that she looked good in the colours. The green made her eyes look bigger and the silver made her look slim.

But they had to fix her up with a new costume. Malfoy's had been way too big for her. Which had been a big surpise to her. She had allways thought that Malfoy was thin and really skinny.

But this new costume was great on her. She had hated to admit it but it was true. It was too tight over the chest, though. No wonder, the one that had taken the measures of her had been a guy.

"Alaya! Hi!"

She looked to her left. "Harry." she said. There were just the two of them there. "Nice suit." he said sarcatically.

"Yeah right." she laughed.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she rushed to him, pushing him away. A Blodger had just passed where Harry's head had been only seconds ago.

"Thanks." he breathed.

"No prob."

She saw something golden glim among the clouds. "Harry, what does the snitch look like?"

"The snitch? It's like a little golden ball, the size of a pingpong-ball and it has whings. Why?"

The golden ball were nowhere to be seen. She sighed. "No, I thought I just saw it, but it's gone."

Harry smiled at her. "I'll give you a inside tip. It helps if you actually look for it. You know, fly around and keep a look out."

"Fly around?"

He nodded and she swallowed. He smiled and felt sorry for her. He knew very well about her fear of highs. "Hold on tight to your broom and you'll be allright." he promised.

She nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it, I want my mommy!"

She ducked another Blodger. She watched as a guy from the gryffindor team winged his club at it so it flew in another direction. His club cracked and a piece flew directly towards her.

The crowd gaped as the pice of wood slashed her chest.

She looked down. She wasn't bleeding but her costume was ruined. You could see a part of her breast. She screamed and held her arm in front of her breasts, coveing them and stopping them from falling out.

"Sorry!" the guy called out to her.

She started looking for her wand but remembered that she had left it in the locker room. No wands during the game.

"Dammit!" she muttered.

She caught a sight of Harry, looking up at her. "Are you okay?" he mimed. She nodded. Then, her eyes widened.

She saw the snitch a few meters behind him. He saw her looking behind him and he turned around, immediatley rushing toward the golden ball.

She smirked and rushed after him. The snitch gave them quite a chase. She actually enjoyed it once she forgot to be scared of falling down.

"Hello, Harry! Gonna win this one, are you?" she called out to him.

He laughed. This was actually fun. He loved this part. The chase, the wind in his hair and the snitch just a few inches from his reached out hand.

It circled behind her. She took a hold of the broom, put a foot on it and threw herself backwards.

Again, the audience gasped as she seemed to fly though the air with her hand streched over her head.

She landed on her back with a "thump" and a "Aow!"

She felt something brake in her back.

"Dammit...My wings..." she mumbled and closed her eyes from the pain.

She heard how people surrounded her.

"Are you allright?"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Did she catch the snitch?"

She opened her eyes and noticed her arm was streched out in front of her. She felt something struggle to get free in her hand. She opened it closer to her face. The little golden ball was in her hand and it flapped it's wings.

She heard a large voice scream out like trough a loudspeaker. "_She caught the snitch! Slytherin's replacement Seeker has caught the snitch! And that means that Slytherin wins! And what an amazing victory!"_

She could see Harry, Ron and Hermione stand next to her. "Are you okay?" Ayala grunted towards them. "Next time I try a stunt like that...Just shoot me!"

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Did I get it? Did I win?" Harry smirked and hung a coat over her so she could cover herself. "You won allright. And you were great. Much better that Malfoy." Hermione agreed. "Much better than you, Harry."

"She is _not_!" he protested.

"My back is killing me, guys...I'm gonna pass out..."

Before they could react at her words, she was unconcious and they couldn't wake her up.

ooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooo

_So this is my first chapter. What do you think? Good? Bad? You like it? You hate it? I don't mind. Either way, write some comments on what you think . _

_Next chapter is up..._


	2. Be Mine

_**Authors note: **I just love Harry Potter, don't you? I've been thinking of this story for over a week now and I decided to write it and publish it for you guys to read. _

_P.S If you **don't **like the mixin with outside people or Harry Potter for that matter...then **do not read this**!_

_**Explanation: **You know in Quidditch, those red balls that chases after the players. Are they called Dodgers or Blodgers? I'll go with Blodgers, just do you guys know._

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the books or anything. I just own this story ._

_**Don't wake me up yet...**_

_**Be Mine**_

"Those careless games, I just don't understand them."

Ayala muttered something that they were all happy they couldn't make out. She was sitting in a chair with her back towards the room and her arms holding the back of the chair.

Suddenly she twitched.

"Aow! Watch what you're doing, you old hag!"

For that comment, the school nurse made it extra rough. "_Aoooow_!"

"That's what you get from pulling a stunt like that. You're a witch, dear, you're not immortal...Jumping straight into the air like that. I'll tell you, back in my days..."

"I don't care, just finish it!"

She sneered at her and pulled. "AOOOWW!"

"All done. Avoid lying still for too long. You can go now." she spat and walked away.

Hermione helped her with her shirt and they left the hospital wing.

"You shouldn't have teased her."

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

"No."

"Then shut the hell up with your comments."

They sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Screw this!" she exclaimed and stood up.

They looked at her.

"Your back hurts?"

She put her hands on her back for support, like a pregnant lady. She sighed. "Yeah, it's killing me." She walked on and off for hours untill it was time to go to bed.

Of course, Ayala couldn't go to bed. That would hurt her back even more.

"Why don't you go and take a relaxing bath? You can use the prefect's bath, I'll give you the password." Hermione proposed.

She tilted her head and thought about it before she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Thank you."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She let her body sink down into the water. "Ahh..."

The bubbles smelled lovely. They were pink and blue and white. Reminded her of the baths she used to take when she was younger.

Without a warning, she gave up a short shreik. Something came out from her back. Two, black wings. She sighed and started washing them, gently massaging the soap into the feathers. She had almost broke them at the root. They were big. Really big. But not as big as the other's in her family. She had the smallest set of wings of them all. But after all, she wasn't fully grown yet, was she.

If she stood up they would reach to the ceiling while the tip of the feathers would reach the floor. But not nearly as big as her uncles.

"I really wish I could be strong and powerful like them...It's a secret so don't tell anybody 'kay?" she smiled at the mermaid painted at the glass window.

As she finished washing her wings, she made them dissapear back into her back again. Just as she'd done that, she heard the door open and turned around.

Malfoy looked back at her. He looked rather surprised to see her. But instead of turning and walking away, he dropped the towel around his waist.

She quickly looked away before she could manage to see anything. He slided into the water. "This is nice, isn't it?"

She turned back to him. His arms were resting at the edge. There was like a seat in the tub. You could just sit there it was high enough to make sure your head was above water.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out."

He sighed, put some bubbles in his hand before blowing them away. "Such harsh words from such a pretty mouth."

He looked straight at her. "Are all americans as rude or is it just you?" This made her blush and she looked away.

"Just you, then?" She bit her lower lip before looking back to him. "Get out, Malfoy."

He shook his head. "I just came here to take a bath. I can do that, you know. I'm a prefect and I may come to the prefects bath to bathe. But you're no prefect, so I ask myself...What are you doing here?"

She pretended she didn't hear him. "So, I won the quidditch game for you. The contract is over."

When she heard him laugh, she quickly looked at him. "What's so funny?" He smirked at her. "To take my place in the game was no part of the contract, whatsoever." "But, Snape said..." She stopped when she realized what had happened. He had fooled her. He knew nothing of the contract, he just used her. And she had willingly went along with it.

Malfoy smiled. "You're really stupid, aren't you?" She splashed water at him. "I am not stupid! Tell me what you want me to do and let's get it over with quickly!"

He whiped the water off his face. "Well, Ayala...It's very simple. What I want is..."

He took a hold of her chin and dragged her face closer to himself. "You.." Her eyes widened. Her? He wanted her? She had agreed to this? Oh, she _was _stupid! She had simply agreed to anything he wanted, no questions asked.

"Dammit..." she mumbled.

He realised she remembered and smiled at her. She looked at him with angry eyes.

"Fine, I'm yours. What, you don't have enough people hanging around you, Malfoy?"

His grip of her chin hardened and he held up a finger. "Rule number one: Never call me Malfoy again."

She smirked. "What do you want me to call you? Master, Sir, My Lord?"

He waved with his hand as if her question annoyed him. "Idon't care what you call me, just never call me Malfoy again." She nodded that she agreed to this. He now held up two fingers. "Rule number two: You shall do whatever I want, whenever I want." Her eyes widened and he haistly added. "But I will never order you to do anything embarrassing in public."

He released his grip on her chin and she sat next to him, holding an arm over her chest.

"Fine. But I'm telling you right now, sir. You'll have a tough time making me do whatever you say."

He smirked. He liked it when she called him Sir. It sounded seductive coming from her. "That's okay. I allways like a good fight. Just don't embarrass me in public, will you."

She smiled mischeviously. "Sure, whatever you say."

He looked down at the arm covering her breasts. All the bubbles in the tub were allmost gone now. He turned a little towards her. "What kind of lipstick do you use?"

She stared at him? His question had more than surprised her. "I...I don't use lipstick..."

He let a finger stroke her lips. "I knew it...You're all natural, arent you?"

Thank God, that's why he had asked about the lipstic. She had heard rumors going around school about her having implants, botox in her face and all sorts of surgery. "You shouldn't listen to rumors like that. They're all bullshit."

Her master laughed. "You should hear some of them. Most of them are ridiculous."

She smiled and tilted her head. "Did you hear the one where my boobs exploded?"

"No, that was actually going around?" "Yep, you bet."

Nobody could imagine her surprise when he suddenly grabbed her and pushed his lips against hers, making her separate them with his warm tounge.

She was pushed towards him and she sat in his lap with her legs on each side. He could feel her nipples against his collarbones. That made his whole body react and he broke the kiss, gasping.

"You're a virgin, right?"

"Umm...Yeah, why?"

Great, just great! A virgin was getting him hot and flustered. And he couldn't just take her, right here and now. He had more integrity than that. Sadly enough.

Then, he got an idea. He gave her an intense look. "How long can you hold your breath under water?"

She tilted her head, her lips even redder from the kissing. "My record is fifteen minutes. Why?"

He leaned closer to her, sucking on her bottom lip. "How about making my first wish come true?"

She leaned over and nibbled on his earlobe. "And what would my masters first wish be?" she whispered. He smiled and actually giggled a bit as she let her tounge tickle his neck.

"Make me come..." he whispered.

She sat up straight. Looked at him for a minute. Then, she smirked and nodded. "As you wish, Sir."

She turned away from him and dived into the water. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't see her anywhere. "Can you see her?" he asker the picture of the mermaid. Then he smiled at himself. "Don't be silly, the painting wont answer you. But where the hell did she g-_oooh_!" He allmost jumped where he sat.

He felt a hand holding his hip and a pair of lips kissing his manhood. A small hand came up, stroking his well-built chest before slipping two fingers into his mouth. He gently sucked on them.

She had snuck up at him. And now she was driving him crazy with that mouth of hers. He moaned loudly when she swalloved him whole.

"Ayala...God, you're good at this..."

Ayala let her tounge tickle the tip. She could hear him moan and she smiled, relaxed her throat and sucked him hard.

He bent his head backwards as he grabbed the edge of the tub so that his hands whitened. "Gods!" He felt like he was about to come at any second. Damn, this girl was good. A master in the art of tounge. God, he was going to...

"Mwhaa!..."

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Ayala slowly came back up, triumph glowing in her eyes. "Did I please you, Master?"

She smiled at him and he smiled back, dragging her closer by grasping her hair. "You're a winx, you know that?"

He never gave her a chance to answer. He kissed her. Hard and passionate.

**ööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö**

Harry sat between Hermione and Ron when Ayala came in through the doors. "Wow, she actually got up in time to eat breakfast."

Hermione struck her elbow in his side. "Harry." He laughed. "Sorry." Ron stood up and waved at her to come and join them. She was walking towards them, smiling. "Is your back okay?"

She stopped by them and nodded. "Yeah it's better now." Ron looked up at her as they made room for her to sit. "So the bath helped?"

She blushed at the thought of the night before. "Yeah, it was a really good bath."

Harry moved aside. "Come, sit here." he offered, smiling at her.

Before she could sit down, a dark shadow stopped behind her. "Good morning, Ayala. Come sit with me, will you?" Ron bit his lower lip and Harry protested. "You're not the boss of her, Malfoy. She can sit wherever she wants to."

Ayala turned her face and her dark, purple eyes met his ice blue. "No, that's allright, Harry. I'll go and sit with him today."

They saw Malfoy offer her his arm and nobody could imagine the surprise in their eyes when she took it.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"You're being too obvious, Malf...Sir."

He smirked and stopped. "What on earth do you mean?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, everybody is staring at us. They're gonna think we're dating."

He continued walking and she followed, his arm holding her waist tightly in a obsessive way. "I don't really care what everybody else thinks."

She looked over at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson glared at her, her eyes full of hate. Everybody knew that Pansy and Malfoy were engaged to be married once they hit the right age. And everybody also knew that Malfoy hated Pansy and her so called love for him.

"I don't want to sit by your table, Malfoy. Pansy is glaring at me."

He could hear her fear towards his fiancé. That's why she hadn't even noticed when she'd called him by last name.

He decided to let that one go and leaned over and gently blew in her ear, nibbling her earlobe. "Don't worry about her, love. She's not gonna touch you, I wont let her."

She tilted her head so that he had to look at her. "She is a girl, sir. Even if you choose to deny it. A girl can be truly cruel to other girls. Trust me, I know by experience."

He stopped their paste and walked in another direction. "Very well, You won't have to sit by her. The other end is empty, let's sit there."

She felt like the whole great hall had gotten quiet, including the teachers table and was now staring at them. Malfoy didn't seem to care as he sat down with his legs on the bench. Alaya sat down with her legs on eachside and he put his legs over hers. "Just to make sure you don't change your mind." he said with a glittery smile.

He nodded toward the table that were filled with sweets and all sorts of eatable things. She stared at him. "What, you want me to feed you?" "That would be nice, thank you for offering."

"You're so cheap." she teased as she picked up a nougat ball and reached it towards his mouth. He was about to take a bite when she took it back and, with a teasing smile took a smill bite for herself before giving him the other half. "Tricky, you are. Teaser."

People werent staring as much anymore. Wasn't paying as much attention to them. And they didn't notice. Malfoy was really enjoying himself. What a nice bargin he'd made when he made her take that oath. He found himself liking her more and more for every minute that went on. She was smart, beautiful and she had a sense of humor. And she was oh, so sexy. And she gave the best blowjobs in the friggin world. She had given him several ones last night. She had this ability to make him excited time after time after time. Over and over again.

"Dammit." he muttered.

She looked up at him. She'd been eating her breakfast while he had been lost in his thoughts. "What?"

He took a lock of her hair and held it. "I was thinking about last night. How you stopped me on my way back to my chambers. That banister is marked forever in my mind."

She blushed. "Well, so is Dumbledores seat."

His eyes widened. "That was what that chair was? I though you said it was a bench." He looked over at the headmaster. "If he only knew..." he mumbled. She laughed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You're so beautiful..." he mumbled.

He had pushed her down so he was lying on top of her on the bench. They were alone in the great hall. Or so they thought. Suddenly they could hear Mcgonegall's upset voice. "Are you absolutely sure, Albus?"

"They're gonna hear us..." Ayala mimed. He shook his head and kissed her neck, letting his hand glide down her legs and up under her skirt. He felt her smooth inner thights and tickled them with his fingers before he let his hand slide in under her panties.

"I am absolutely sure, Minerva. She is the one I suspected she was."

Ayala's eyes widened and Malfoy's eyes shone with triumph as her eyes started shine with pleasure. "Mhm..." He kissed her and put his hand over her mouth, making her keep quiet.

They could see a pair of legs under the table, on the other side. Ayala would know them anywhere. They belonged to no other than Severus Snape. Ayala moaned behind Malfoy's hand. He smiled at her and fastened his paste.

"If it is her, Albus. Then what on earth is she doing here?" Snape asked.

They could hear how someone stood to his feet. "I don't know, Severus. I truly don't. But there must be some sort of reason. Either she is working for Voldemort..."

Hagrid stood up, they could hear his high voice protesting loudly. "She 'asnt got a bad bone in 'er 'ole body, sir! I assure you of that. She is the most kindest person in the world!"

"Yes, Hagrid we know that she is very kind. She has a good heart, I am sure of that."

"For God's sake, she is a Dark Angel! Those would never work with anybody that wasn't more powerful, and there is nobody in this world that can outmatch them in power, but she is a _Dark _Angel nevertheless! She works for evil!"

Hagrid protested again. "Ayala aint' evil! She wouldn't harm a fly!"

Malfoy stopped what he was doing. Ayala looked at Snapes legs as they walked towards the teachers table. "Mmph!"

He woke up from the chock, looked down at Ayala who was a pile of desire. He couldn't deny her anything and he wouldn't give what he had just heard one thought.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

She splashed water at them.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at her, with smiles on their faces. "Sometimes you just can't act your age, can you?" Harry said.

She was bathing in the little lake with only a black t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. "I'm just cooling down, guys! Come on in, the water's great!"

"No way."

Suddenly, someone came walking towards them. Where they were was like a miniature valley. The place couldn't be seen neither from the school or the yard.

"Have you seen Alaya?"

"Why, has she run away from you, Malfoy?" Harry mocked him.

He sneered at them. "We were supposed to do this essay together. As you know we were all divided into groups and she and I made one group. Where is she?"

He heard a splashing sound and a klinging laughter. He looked down and saw her. He hissed at her. "This is where you are? You were supposed to help me with this."

She stood up so that the water reached to her waist. "You'd rather have me sitting next to you watching while you write the essay? Weren't you the one bragging about how good grades you have?"

"Get up or I'll come and get you myself."

Without thinking twice, she walked up shook her head so that the water from her hair sprikled all over them. Then, she sat down in the grass, and offered him to sit down with her.

It took a few minutes but after a while, they all got started. "This is the one I have some difficulty solving."

Alaya threw herself on her back and squirmed on the grass, stretching like a cat. "Read the question."

"Well, it says "Explain what Mitosis abilitys are" simple as that."

Hermione looked up. "Oh, we have problem with that one, too. Personally, I think that Mitosis is some type of mushroom."

"I'm not sure, but isn't Mitosis something that grows in the muggle world?" Harry said.

"Yeah, it is. I had that question once when I was visiting a muggle school." Ayala said with her eyes closed.

They were now all looking at her. "And what was it?" Malfoy asked.

She blinked a couple of times before resting her elbow on the grass and supporting her head with her hand.

"I don't know, I forgot to ask."

They all sighed and continued writing their essays.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What did you write on question five?" Malfoy asked Hermione.

"Mandrake juice." she answered.

"So it wasn't mandrake leaves?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Pretty much."

And there were nothing but silence again. Malfoy looked down at Ayala. She had fallen asleep not one hour ago. And he was _still _sitting here being nice to her _friends_. This was so beneath him. But he felt he had to behave around Alaya. He knew she loved her friends.

Her best friends.

He looked up. "How do you know Alaya?" he wondered.

They stared at him for a couple of minutes. Then they looked at eachother. "Actually...I don't really rmember how we met..." Harry slowly said.

It was obvious that this had never ocurred to them before.

"She was just...here, you know. She was just here and she was our friend..." Hermione mumbled.

"I can't really remember if she ever really arrived here. It just feels as if she's allways been here."

Harry protested. "But we know she hasn't allways been here, don't we? I mean, there must be sometime when she came here and met up with us...right?"

They got quiet. Nobody said anything. It had never really crossed their minds to think about this. She had just been here and a good friend of theirs. Ron shook his head roughly. "I don't like to think about this. It gives me a headache."

"Me, too." Harry and Hermione agreed.

Like something kept them from thinking in that direction. Malfoy noticed it, too. As soon as he tried remembering the day she came to school, his head seemed to split open.

So they werent as close as he had thought. He knew her secret and they didn't.

"Why?" Ron wanted to know.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Why do you wonder?And why are you looking so pleased?" Hermione asked.

"None of your buisness, filthy little mudblod." he spat at her.

She jumped. "That was one step too far, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed and stood up.

"Hmnn..." Ayala woke up and looked at them. She looked annoyed. "Don't mess with my friends or you will never be touching me again, is that understood?"

Malfoy actually stopped his nasty looks at them as he put his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, then." he muttered.

Ayala turned to look at Harry and the others. "You should probably go now. I wish to have a talk with this young man here."

As soon as they were gone she took a hold of his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing, man? They're my friends, and you may not speak to them like that!" She turned towards a cliff and walked to the edge. He followed and grabbed her wrist. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? And by the way, they're not _my _friends so why should I be nice to them?"

She looked angry now. "Exactly how thick is that blonde head of yours?"

His grip hardened. "And exactly what are you, Ayala? Where are you from, anyway? And what was that talk from the teachers about you being a Dark Angel?"

She had stiffened at his words. She seemed to be thinking about his questions. Then suddenly, her eylids shut half the way and she looked seductively at him.

He let go of her wrist an she put her hand on his shoulders and started pushing him backwards.

"Draco..." she whispered with a sexy tone.

"Y-yes?" he studdered.

She leaned forward. "You're all wet..." she whispered.

He woke up from her charm. "Huh? No, I'm not."

She smiled at him before she gave him a slight push. "Whaaa!"

"Splash!"

She laughed at him. He tried to swim towards shore. But he was wearing to much clothes and he started to sink. Was this her plan? Was she going to kill him for knowing her secret?

Suddenly, he felt someone dragging him upwards. And before he knew it, he was on shore.

"You pushed me!" he shouted.

She smirked at him. "We're even."

"I'm all wet!"

Again, she smirked. "Told you."

"You're such a bitch, Alaya. How am I supposed to get dry?"

She sighed and pointed towards the treebranches. "You can simply strip for me and hang them up for the sun to dry them." She seemed to enjoy the thought of him stripping for her and she made herself comfortable on the grass to watch him.

The slytherin actually blushed. "You're wet, too." he commented. "Oh? So I am." Without hesitation, she stripped and hung her clothes up in the tree.

"Your turn, baby." she said where she was sitting with nothing but the blue boxers.

He blushed again and started taking off his robes.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Come on, lie still."

"No, stop it. That tickles!"

The wind was slowly blowing, making their clothes wave at them. Malfoy was lying on her belly, tickling her breasts with a grass straw.

"You're so beautiful." he said.

She smirked where she was lying, with her arms behind her head and her hair spread out like a gloria around her head. Her hair was the same colour as her eyes. He looked up at her profile. Her cheeks were red and her lips were the same from hard kisses. His revenge for her pushing him into the water.

She was just beutiful. He imagined being with her every day for the rest of his life. Would she make every day like this? Filled with arguments and mental fights between them. Would she be as passionate? Would she still be the best in the world on giving mindblowing blowjobs? And would he still feel like giving her pleasure with his hands and his tounge?

He just loved to go down on her. The sounds she made. The sound she made as she moaned his name was the best in the world.

My God, was he falling for her?

Well, if he was, he wouldn't really mind. She would be an excelent partner. But he didn't really know that yet, did he? She was a virgin, a bloody virgin. And still, she could drive him crazy by just looking at him.

"I want to be inside of you." he declared.

He could feel her stop breathing and for a moment, she got stiff again.

Then she kept breathing as she relaxed. "Not yet. It's not the time."

He rested his elbows on the grass on each side of her waist and looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean? That sort of sounded like a prediction to me."

She sighed. "If you want me so badly, why don't you just order me to let you come inside. You know I have to follow your orders."

He gave her a angry kiss. "I would never do that. Cause that would be rape. And I never would want to hurt you."

She smirked at him and wiggled her hips, making his eyes widen with passion and desire.

"Not even a little? Just a little bit?" she asked.

He leaned closer, as if he was going to kiss her. "Well...That depends, dosen't it?"

She blushed. "Yeah, it does."

"What you doin' this summer?"

She looked up at him, her eyes still full with passion. Now, she was lying on his belly, her chin resting on her folded arms.

"Umm...Why?"

He smiled. Oh, how she loved that smile he saved for her.

"Well, you do know that no students are still at school during summer break, right? I'm going home. Don't you have a family to go home to?"

Her eyes suddenly darkened, but it wasn't with passion. It was with something else, but it dissapeared so quickly he couldn't tell what it was. She turned her head away.

"I can't go there."

"Why? They're not home?"

She smiled but didn't look at him.

"No, they're allways there...I'm just not...welcome there anymore."

He sat up, supported by his elbows. "Why? Did something happen?"

She was quiet for so long he thought that either she hadn't heard him or she just didn't want to answer. But finally, she talked again, her voice sounding sad.

"Someone I loved got killed..."

"Oh? Who was he?"

She let her head rest against his chest.She could feel the rythm of his heart and he laid back down.

"_She _was my...best friend...It was all a mistake, what got her killed...A big mistake..."

"Who killed her?"

He had no idea how to react when she turned her face towards him, looking at him with a sad and harsh smile.

"I did."

He stared at her. She'd said it so easely, like it was no big deal. Like it didn't matter. But he could see it in her eyes that it wasn't nothing. It was a painful memory.

"You..."

"Killed her. Killed her and killed her good."

He didn't know how to take this information. The girl he could imagine himself with in the future had just dropped this bombshell on him. Killed someone? She'd killed someone? Her best friend.

"Well...If you can't go home this summer, you're welcome to join me..."

She didn't answer so he continued.

"Of course the summer is not a part of the contract, so you're pretty much free to do as you wish as we get there."

She smiled and nodded. "I would be delighted to see your house, Sir."

"Really? Great, so we'll be off at six the morning before summer break."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Once we get there, can I get inside of you?"

She laughed. "I told you it wasn't the time yet, Mylord. You're as stubborn as a teenager."

He smirked and dragged her up to his face. "I _am _a teenager, love. Now kiss me."

She giggled. "As you wish, Mylord."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Promise to write." Hermione ordered.

Harry and Ron were fighting with the girls luggage.

"I promise to write you a bloody essay if you let go of my arm."

She let go of her friend and Ayala noticed she had tears in her eyes. She immediatley felt guilty.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...Ompff!"

Hermione threw herself into her arms. "I'm going to miss you, Ayala!"

"Umm...Hermione..."

She sighed and gave up, smiled and hugged the smaller girl. "I'll miss you, too, Hermione."

She gave Harry and Ron a big hug and a kiss each. "Malfoy is glaring at us. Are you sure you should ride with him?"

"Yeah, it's allright. Don't worry _about_ me, you guys. He is nothing but nice to me."

"Malfoy - nice? Since when?" Ron spat.

She sneered at them. "See you when summer ends. Bye."

They looked after her as she dragged her luggage that was floating in the air.

"She's doomed." Ron sighed.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

_Okay, so far so good. Don't really know what to call the next chapter. Think I gotta read it over first._

_Well it'll be right up ._


	3. Join Me In Eternity

_**Authors note: **I just love Harry Potter, don't you? I've been thinking of this story for over a week now and I decided to write it and publish it for you guys to read. _

_P.S If you **don't **like the mixin with outside people or Harry Potter for that matter...then **do not read this**!_

_**Explanation: **You know in Quidditch, those red balls that chases after the players. Are they called Dodgers or Blodgers? I'll go with Blodgers, just do you guys know._

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the books or anything. I just own this story ._

_**Don't wake me up yet...**_

_**Join Me In Eternity**_

They were standing under the roof by the trainstation. The rain was pouring down and she could feel that Malfoy was not at all pleased.

"That idiot driver! He's late!"

She looked at a man that was selling hot dogs. She pulled on Malfoy's sleeve.

"I'm hungry. Let's buy some hot dogs."

He looked discusted by the mere thought. "You want to eat some dogs?"

She laughed and shook her head. "It's just a different name for sausages."

"Ohh..." His cheeks got slightly red. He looked over at the hot dog man. "I aint got any muggle money."

She giggled. "That's okay, I've got some."

They walked up to the man. "Two hot dogs with everything on."

"That's discusting!" Malfoy exclaimed as he saw what the man put on the sausage.

"It's not actually made out of real dogs, Draco." Ayala said with a teasing smile as she paid the man and gave him his hot dog.

"Then why would they call it dogs, then?"

She didn't really know how to answer his question so she shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? Muggles have twisted humor. There's a car waiting over there, is that yours?"

He looked over at the parked, black car and nodded before swallowing the sausage whole. "Yeah, that's it. Eat up, we have to get away from this rain."

Their luggage was packed inside the trunk and Malfoy held the door opened for her to step inside.

"You ride limos to get home? That is so cool."

"You like cars?" he asked as he shut the door behind them.

She nodded. "Yeah, I love them. You wouldn't happen to have a Harley Davidson, would you?"

"A Harley - what now?"

She laughed and cuddled next to him. "It's a bigger version of a motorcycle."

"Aha. Yeah, I have one of those. It flyes, though."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I hate to fly."

"Yeah, I know you do, love."

He started kissing her neck and soon, she was on her back, shirt open and him kissing her over and over.

"What if the driver..." she started.

He took out his wand and pionted at the front of the car before mumbling. "Silencio..." was all she could hear.

The black window went up and Malfoy secured her that it was silent proof. Nobody would hear her.

"I want to be inside of you." he whispered.

He lifted her skirt up and ripped off her panties. "No, you can't. Not yet."

"Fine. I won't." he promised.

He separated her legs and ripped his pants off. "Now _this _may hurt a little." he mumbled.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip as he got into her from behind. "Damn, it hurts."

"Sorry. It will get easeyer after a while."

He waited for a few minutes before he started to move.

"Ohh...Draco, it hurts." she whimpered.

"I know, baby, I know."

He sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hold on to something." he warned.

He pulled allmost all the way out. And before she knew it, he slammed right back into her. Hard.

She moaned with surprise when it didn't feel so bad. Sure, it was painful, but in a good way. She moaned loudly and grabbed whatever that was close.

"Draco..." she moaned.

Without realizing it, she repeatedly hit her hand in the window, making it allmost brake.

He smiled. Damn, she was on fire today.

She moaned. Damn, he was on fire today.

"Draco, I'm gonna..."

He fastened his paste, making her scream his name as she orgasmed. A few seconds after she climaxed, he came hard inside of her.

"Whoa...Let's make this a habit." she breathed.

"Great idea, love."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They stepped out of the car and Ayala gasped when she saw the huge mansion.

"It's beautiful, Draco." she breathed.

He loved it when she called him by his first name. It turned him on.

She took a hold of his arm. "Hold me, Draco. I don't think I can stand up."

"Why? Nervous about meeting my parents?"

She shivered as he held his arm around her waist. "I didn't even think of that. No, it's because of what we did in the car."

He smiled and nibbled on her earlobe. "You sore, baby?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Kiss and make up?"

He was quiet for a moment. Then he smiled and said, while dragging her up to him. "Yeah."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Relax, you'll be fine."

"Yeah right. I'm not good with parents, Draco."

He was still holding her. As they got closer to the livingroom, she could feel him stiffen and get cold.

Behind the livingroom doors were two people. A woman with dark hair, skinny body and pale face. And the other one was a man. His hair was the colour of the sun and his eyes were ice blue. But even though to an outsider he would look like an older version of Malfoy, Ayala could see that they were not alike at all. The man's eyes were cold, his lines like pure evil and those lips hid dussins of nasty comments.

"Hello Father. Mother." Malfoy greeted his parents.

His mother got up from her chair and walked over to them. "Welcome home, Draco. I've missed you. How was school?"

"Stop that smuthering, dear." Mr Malfoy said in a harsh tone.

The woman simply ignored her husband, turning towards Ayala.

"And who is your friend, Draco?"

It was quiet while Malfoy thought about what he would answer. Ayala wondered what he would answer, too. Would he say that she was his girlfrien? A friend? A girl he made a contract with?

"She's a very close friend of mine."

"Is she your girlfriend?" the mother asked.

He looked down at Ayala, who was looking like a big question mark. He smirked. "Well, I'm not sure about that...But we're getting there soon, aren't we, baby?"

She jumped as the attention was directed to her.

"Ehmm..."

The woman looked at her from her shoes to her head. "What is your intentions with my son?"

She swallowed and was about to answer when Mr Malfoy interrupted her.

"This is ridiculus! Malfoy is engaged to Miss Parkinson and no little tramp will step in and ruin the connection between the Malfoys and the Parkinsons!"

Ayala blushed. This was not as easy as she had planned. Well, yeah she was sort of a tramp. But only with Malfoy.

Oh, this man was a dumbass! She hated him allradey. Father of her master or not, she did not like him at all.

"Actually, Mr Malfoy. Draco and I are to be married. He proposed to me in the car over here and I said yes."

She could feel Malfoy stiffen and stare at her. Amazed.

"I will inform you that Miss Parkinson is an unattractive toad and your son never loved her. They were never to end up together and they never will."

Mr Malfoy rushed up to them, thunder in his face. "How dare you!" he started.

Immediatley, he stopped, like he had hit a wall. He was looking straight into her eyes and she was looking back. He saw what none of the others saw.

Her eyes were filled with irritation over his silly behavior. But there was something more. Something in his instincts that told him not to get to close to her or he would turn into a pile of ashes. She's not human. he thought.

As if she'd heard him, she gave him a deadly smirk and tilted hee head. "What's the matter, Mr Malfoy? You look a little pale."

"No, it's...nothing."

The woman smiled at Ayala. "I like her, dear. She has the sort of integrity that Pansy-girl never had. How old are you, dear?"

"Umm...s-sixteen..."

She looked up at Malfoy. "Right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

She smiled, satisfied with her first impression.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a horrible summer after all.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They were standing in Malfoys room. It was very big. But it didn't look like Harry and Ron had guessed. There wasn't anything that looked like they came from a dungeon or a torture chamber. It was a normal boys room.

The walls were dark blue and there were paintings on them. Handmade paintings, so they didn't move around.

There was a balcony the size of half the room. "This is fucking amazing." she mumbled.

He came out from the bathroom. "You like?" he asked when he noticed her watching the paintings.

"Yeah." she said.

"Good, I drew them."

"Really? You should really consider going pro, baby. These are really good."

He put his arms around her waist, snuggling against her neck. "You think so?"

"Yeah, they're, like, totally artistic."

"Let's go to bed earley, love."

She sighed. "But what about dinner? You should never skip dinner."

"I don't care, let's hit the sack earley."

"But the food..."

He threw her down at his bed and got on top of her. "Screw the food." he growled.

The attempt to take her shirt off slowly, failed. He ripped it open, ruining it.

"I happened to like that shirt, Draco." she commented.

He growled again. "I'll buy you a new one. A hundred new ones."

"That's not the piont, Draco."

"Forget the bloody shirt, love."

She sighed, smiling. "You're hopless, Draco, but I still like you."

He reached for his wand and pointed it towards his desk. "Accio, lube." he mumbled.

A Small bottle of libricant flew over to his hand. He kissed her neck.

"It wont hurt as bad this time, baby."

She smiled mischeviously. "Promise?"

He gently stroke her nipples. "Promise."

She dragged him closer to him. Sucking on his earlobe, making him moan.

"That wont be neccsary, baby. It's time."

He pulled up and looked down at her. "Time?"

She was serious as she nodded. "Yeah."

He lifted her skirt up and started to undress with slow movements.

She watched and crawled upwards towards the pillows to get comfortable. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

He stopped when he was unbuckling his belt and stared at her, surprised.

"Me? Beautiful? That's a firts."

He took off his pants and crawled on top of her. "But I think I like it, coming from you."

She smirked. "Damn, you're a real charm-troll arent you?"

He nodded, trying not to laugh. Then, he started kissing her down her neck, over her breasts and around her belly button.

She closed her eyes, smiling. "That feels good, Draco. Don't stop."

"I have no intentions of stopping." he smirked.

He tickled her inner tight, but stopped when he saw a scar there.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What's what?"

He licked the scar, making her moan loudly. "This."

"Oh, that. That's nothing. Keep going."

He smiled and rested on his elbows, looking at her. "Yes, it's something. It looks like teeth marks. What happened?"

She sighed. "It's...A complicated story."

"I've got nothing but time, love..."

She sighed again and put her hands under her head. "It's a mark. She gave it to me the first time we were together."

"Wait a second, here. Take it from the top. Who is _she _and what do you mean _together_?"

She looked at him, a smile hiding in the corner of her mouth. "_She _was the first person I ever loved. And we were _toghether _when we were having sex. Clear enough for you?"

"You let her _mark _you?"

She put her tounge out at him. "Yeah, I did. So what? I loved her."

"Yeah, but if she's marked you...Then wouldn't this be cheating?"

"Aren't you cheating against Pansy, doing this with me? No, you're right. I was hers, body and soul."

"Was?"

She sighed. "She was the girl I killed, Draco."

"Oh..."

She sat up and he turned, resting his head in her lap. "That's not "Ohh..." That's bad. You should totally freak out. I could turn my mood around and kill you, you know."

He smirked at her. "I don't think so, Ayala. You probably killed her for a good reason."

She looked away. "The reason was good enough, the person was wrong."

"Then what happened?"

She didn't answer for a long time.

"I was...tricked...to think that she had done me wrong...You're not getting anything more out of me."

There was nothing but quiet for a long time.

He tried to change the subject, to take that sad expression off her face.

"So...You're open for marking, then?"

She stiffened for a second, then she started laughing.

"What' you wanna mark me? Isn't it enough that I'm yours next year?"

He pushed her down and got on top of her again.

"Nope. I want to keep you forever, love. But only if you let me claim you."

She smiled, lovingly. "Your wish, Draco..." she whispered seductevly.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

_Awright! Don't really know what to write here. Hehehehe_

_Awww, chapter two all over... Ah, well, chapter three is up. _

_Not so sure what to call that one though...I think I'm gonna have to read it trough first._


	4. Fight For Me, Darling

_**Authors note: **I just love Harry Potter, don't you? I've been thinking of this story for over a week now and I decided to write it and publish it for you guys to read. _

_P.S If you **don't **like the mixin with outside people or Harry Potter for that matter...then **do not read this**!_

_**Explanation: **You know in Quidditch, those red balls that chases after the players. Are they called Dodgers or Blodgers? I'll go with Blodgers, just do you guys know._

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the books or anything. I just own this story ._

_**Don't wake me up yet...**_

_**Fight For Me, Darling**_

The sun was shining on her face and she brushed some strays of hair away from her eyes.

She looked over at the watch on the wall and sighed, starting to get up.

"Where you goin'?"

He was still half asleep. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"I've been here for a week, now. It's time for me to attend some errands."

He sat up, trying his best to fix his hair that was pointing in all directions. "I'll go with you."

She buttoned her blouse and picked up her jeans. "No, that's okay. You stay here, I'll be back in a few hours."

He got up and grabbed her from behind, squeezing her breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs.

She bit her lower lip. "Draco, I really..."

He nibblen on her earlobe "That's okay, really."

She leaned forward, suporting herself by putting her hands on the desk by the door.

Draco ripped her panties off and quickly got inside of her.

He leaned forward, surronding the mark on her neck with his lips.

She whispered his name as he moved in a swift paste.

"You can't make me stay behind, love. I'll allways be with you, no matter what you do."

She was close. And by the sound of it, he was, too. Just a few more thrusts.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

Ayala put her arm out, making it slam shut again. And with that, they both came in union.

She quickly pulled her jeans on, making sure Draco was wearing something before opening the door. She stood face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Has looked furious over having the door slammed in his face. But when he saw her looking back at him, his fury went over to surprise.

"What are you?..You were placed in a guest room."

"Yes, I know. But your son kindly suggested that I should sleep here. Right after I had sex with him, that is."

He actually got a little red. "How dare..."

"Oh, It's not that hard, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you have done the same when you were young. I will give you time to take this in, Sir. Meanwhile, your son and I will leave for the day. We have things to do, far more important than listening to you brooding."

She walked out of the room and Draco followed her.

"You were _amazing_! I would never dare to talk that way to my father!"

She sighed as the limo stopped by a house. "Jeez, Draco. Ever wonder why you still live at home?"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

They got out of the car and she watched as he stared at the houses that were in a row, all looking exactly the same.

"Living in this world must totally suck." he commented.

"Yeah, apart from the rules being a little different it's practically like your world."

"You know too much." he smirked as he walked after her.

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door was opened and a huge face stared at them.

"Hello. My name is Ayala and I am here to meet with Harry. Is he available?"

He stared at her. Then he stared at Draco. And then back at her. He glared up and down her body before grunting.

"Harry isn't home right now."

Ayala lit up and smiled lovingly. "So we can come inside and wait for him? That is perfectly lovely of you to offer us."

"But..I..ehh..."

She walked past him and Draco followed. "That's Dudley. Harry told me a few things about him."

"Just shows how right I am about muggles." he muttered.

They sat down in the livingroom couch and Ayala took Draco's hand and leaned her head at his shoulder.

"This is kind of nice, isn't it?"

"What is?"

She smirked and cuddled against him. "You and me, sitting in a big house like this."

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Hmm...Interesting thought. If Potter is out, that means his room is free, right?"

"Draco, you tease." she giggled.

"It's what I live for, love." he smiled.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

_Sorry to cut this one short, you guys! I am totally out of ideas._

_I do have them inside my head. Ideas for future chapters. But nothing to fill out the blanks with._

_So I will take some time off to figure out a way to get inspiration._

_I'll miss you. Miss you allready, actually . _


End file.
